


Two Cute Nerds

by writemydreams



Series: JayTim Weeks 2018: Tropes and AUs [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, JayTim Week, JayTim Week 2018, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemydreams/pseuds/writemydreams
Summary: At twenty-two, Jason has yet to meet his soulmate and wonders how and if he'll meet them. Roy always teases him that he'll find his soulmate in a bookstore or at the library. After working out together he heads over to Ink Blots to browse  -- and finds a cute boy struggling to reach a book on the very top shelf.





	Two Cute Nerds

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a soulmate AU before. (Clearly it's the first as I had to google whether it's "soulmate" or "soul mate") There are so many different variations of this particular trope so I picked and chose elements I like.
> 
> Some of the rules of my verse:  
> 1) Person has their soulmate mark on their skin in their soulmate's handwriting  
> 2) It only appears when they meet their soulmate  
> 3) The moment soulmates meet is a momentous occasion  
> 4) The mark is your soulmate's first thought upon seeing you

It’s difficult to live in a soulmate centered society when there’s no mark on his body. Jason is twenty-two years old and has yet to find the person who’s supposedly perfect for him in every way. He always has mixed feelings about soulmates. Having one is nice in theory. The reality is that being someone’s soulmate doesn’t guarantee a happy, fairytale ending with them. He only has to look at his parents to know that. Still, ugly truths have never stopped him from wondering what his life will be like when or if he meets The One. Dick and Barbara are nauseatingly cute together as are Bruce and Talia despite her creepy father.

Roy breaks his train of thought by dropping his bag on the bench next to him. “So,” he nudges Jason with his bare foot. “I noticed you still don’t have a soulmate mark. Haven’t found the nerd of your dreams yet?”

Jason rolls his eyes at his best friend. “Quit checking me out in the showers.”

Roy gives him a dirty wink. “Why not? It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. Or touched.” He joins him on the bench, stuffing his gym clothes into the bag and pulling out jeans and a tank top. Clothing rustles as Roy dresses. “Anyway. No one yet? I was out of Gotham for two weeks. I thought you might have come across the future Mr. or Mrs. Jason Wayne by now.”

Jason finishes putting his shoes on. “Roy, if I found my soulmate I would’ve told you.”

“I’d have to shoot you if you hadn’t.”

“Thanks, Cupid,” Jason says dryly. “I doubt I’ll find my soulmate just because you’re on vacation. Unless your presence is keeping them away from me.”

“True.” Roy brushes his fiery hair back. The action shows the soulmate mark on his right bicep. The words are in Jade’s handwriting: _I want him._ Roy’s relationship with Jade is another cautionary tale about soulmates. It’s always been rocky. He did, at least, get Lian out of it. “You’ll find your nerd eventually. They’ll be in the library or a bookstore. Or reading at the gym,” he teases. “Oh! Or they’ll be the hot paramedic who comes to save your ass when one of your bookshelves falls on you.”

Jason picks up his backpack and swats Roy with it. it carries an extra oomph today since he’s reading _War and Peace_. “Go pick Lian up from ballet class, you uncultured swine.”

Roy laughs. “All right, all right. It’s good to see you too, Jay. Missed you when I was out with Jade.” He ruffles Jason’s hair for the sole purpose of annoying him. “Missed having my workout buddy too. We on for jogging and brunch tomorrow?”

“Definitely.” Jason gets up from the bench. “I’ll see you then.”

“Let me guess: you’re off to the bookstore now.”

Jason nods. “That’s the plan.”

“You have a shelf full of books you haven’t read yet,” Roy reminds him.

“I’m aware.”

Roy shakes his head. “I hope for your sake that your soulmate is as big of a nerd as you are. Could be dangerous for your apartment though. All their books and yours? There’s no way both of you will fit around your collections.”

“We’ll see,” Jason laughs.

For all his teasing, Jason suspects Roy is right about his soulmate. Jason has always loved reading. Books were his entertainment as the young child of a drug addicted parent and then growing up in Bruce’s enormous manor. He never goes anywhere without a book, his apartment resembles a bookstore since he has numerous bookshelves filled with everything ranging from the classics to the newest releases, and he’s a regular customer at his three favorite bookstores. 

Ink Blots is the closest to the gym, so Jason heads there. Selina smiles at him from the counter when he walks inside. Her cat, Isis, is stretched out in front of her looking as cozy as can be. “New haircut?” He asks, indicating Selina’s pixie cut.

Selina playfully shakes her head. “I got sick of the long hair.”

“It looks good.”

“Thanks.” She jerks her chin to the sale section across the store. “Just put some more books out if you want to browse.”

Jason grins. “I’ll do that.” He scratches Isis under the chin then heads over to the Sale and Used section. Thrifty habits never die no matter how much money is in his bank account now. Jason pauses when he sees a guy about his age standing on tiptoe to reach a book on the top shelf. _Look at this cute nerd,_ Jason thinks. He’s wearing tight black jeans, a red and gray plaid shirt over a tank top, and cherry red Doc Martens. His black glasses and man bun mark him as a complete and total hipster. He’s got a great ass though. Jason finally stops staring at his ass to see how he’s stretching as far as he can to get the book. He knows that struggle from Bruce’s towering bookshelves.

Jason clears his throat. “Need some help?” 

Cute Nerd jumps. His fingers fall from the shelf as he pitches forward, almost falling into the bookshelf. He catches himself in time and turns to face Jason. God, this is unfair! Dreamy blue eyes are wide behind his glasses. A pretty blush spreads across his cheeks as he takes in Jason’s muscular form. “Um, thanks.” He drags his gaze up from where it’s fixed on Jason’s chest to meet his eyes.

The connection is instantaneous. Everything fades into background noise around them. Jason sees stars and galaxies in this boy’s eyes. He wonders what Cute Nerd sees in his. “Whoa,” Jason breathes. “Did you…?”

“Me too.” The boy, still flushed, steps back. He touches his left thigh just as Jason feels a strange sensation in his lower back. His mark! _Their marks_. “My name’s Tim Drake. And, uh, I could use some help.”

Jason steps forward. “Sure. I’m Jason, by the way. Jason Wayne.” He pulls the book off the shelf and glances down at the title. _The Science of Star Trek._ Roy is _so_ right. He’s met his nerdy soulmate in a bookstore. “Do you want to go to the café next door and talk? Get to know each other a little?”

“I’d love to.” Tim rolls up his sleeve to check the time on his Rolex. “I can only stay for half an hour though. I’ve got class.”

“Gotham University student?” Jason assumes.

“Gotham School of Business,” Tim corrects. He looks none too thrilled about it. Jason can’t blame him. He certainly has no desire to go into business. Never has and doubts he ever will. Thankfully there’s no need. Bruce has Damian for that.

Jason realizes he’s still holding Tim’s book and hands it to him. “I’m going to Gotham U. I planned to go to an Ivy League school like my dad, but I was in a bad car accident in my last year of high school and couldn’t go to an out of state college. I think it’s worked out for the best. I’m even closer to my family now.”

Tim nods. “I’d rather be at MIT. Tech is what I’m into.” He sighs as he glances down at the cover of the _Star Trek_ book. “My dad insists I follow in his footsteps and take over as CEO of Drake Industries once he deems me ready. He’s been grooming me to be his replacement since I was in junior high. Even though he knows I’d prefer to be in IT or R &D instead of sitting at a CEO’s desk.”

His expression when he wrinkles his nose is ridiculously cute. Jason knows he’s doomed the moment he sees that face. _So_ doomed. “I hope your dad changes his mind.” 

“Me too,” Tim sighs. “Let’s talk about something else. I take it you’re Bruce Wayne’s son?”

Jason nods. “I am. He adopted me when I was eleven. My biological father is or was a complete deadbeat. I was more than happy to take on Bruce’s surname.” It’s strange he and Tim haven’t met before. The Drakes are another of Gotham’s wealthy, old money families. “How old are you? I’m twenty-two.”

“Nineteen. I’m in my second year at business school.”

Only three years apart. Not bad at all. Jason walks Tim to the checkout counter. Selina and Isis eye them curiously. “You can collect on your bet with the rest of my family. Meet my soulmate: Tim Drake.”

Selina beams at them. “I’m glad you found him here. Hello, Tim. Jason’s been coming to my bookstore since he was eleven. His father and I are good friends. Bruce and I have a running joke that Jason will meet his soulmate in a bookstore.”

Tim smiles a little shyly. “Well, he has.” He puts his book on the counter and pays for it before Jason can. Damn it. He’ll be quicker at the café. “Thanks, Selina. I’ll probably stop by after class tomorrow.”

“Your comics should be in then.”

Tim grins. “Great. See you tomorrow.” He gives Isis a goodbye pat then leaves the bookstore with Jason. They chat about hobbies and interests on their way to Bootlegger Coffee and while they wait in line to order their drinks. “I come to Ink Blots and Bootlegger Coffee a lot. The coffee is great here and it’s a good place to study. I can’t believe our paths haven’t crossed before.”

“Especially since you’re a Drake and I’m a Wayne.”

Tim makes that adorable expression again. “I try to avoid as many of the society events as I can. I’m able to use homework or studying for a test as an excuse, but I doubt I’ll be able to do that for much longer. My dad keeps telling me how important it is to be in attendance so I can make connections.”

Jason is lucky Bruce isn’t like that. “I try to avoid them too. Sometimes Bruce insists, but usually he lets me stay home. Those events are so boring.”

“Especially when women push their sons and daughters at me with the hopes of them being my soulmate. As if I’d ever find someone that way.”

Jason pretends to gag. “I hate that! All they want is the Wayne or Drake fortune. We’re just walking, talking bank accounts.” He glances down at Tim. “I use college as a way out too. It works since I’m in my last year at Gotham U. I’m set to graduate with honors so my family knows I need to keep up my GPA. Plus I tutor in the writing center on campus and teach at my brother’s gym. I’ll lose the tutoring job once I graduate though. As much as I love Dick, I’m not sure I want to work at his gym forever. Plus he and Babs, that’s his wife, are so in love it’s nauseating. You expect hearts to fly around them whenever they’re in the same room.” He feels guilty for talking about his uncertain future when Tim’s father has his path decided for him. 

Tim brushes his bangs back behind his ear, distracting Jason with how gorgeous he is. “At least you have choices. I told you how much I’m into IT, but I love photography too. I’d happily be a photographer if I could.”

Jason wonders what Jack Drake would do if his son turned his back on the company. Maybe, in time, he’ll find out. “Yeah,” he says softly. “I’m glad about that.” The conversation is teetering into depressing territory again so he changes the subject. “I’m assuming you like Star Trek since you were buying a book about it.” He imitates a Vulcan salute, smiling when Tim grins at him.

“I do,” Tim laughs. “I love science fiction. Books, movies, TV shows, video games… if it’s science fiction, I’ll probably like it. What about you? What kind of books do you like to read?”

“I’ll read anything. Classics are my favorites, but I like fantasy and science fiction too. Sometimes horror books. Oh, detective novels are good too.”

Tim gives him an appraising look. “I imagine you’re partial to Sherlock Holmes then. I like some of the classics. I’m more into contemporary fiction, though I’ll never pass up a good Poe or Lovecraft story.” He pauses when they reach the front of the line. “Double espresso please. Jason?”

“Matcha latte and a blueberry scone.” Jason leans over Tim to swipe his credit card before Tim can take out his wallet. He smirks at his soulmate when Tim looks annoyed. “I meant to buy your book. You were too fast.”

“Well, thanks.” Tim adjusts his glasses as a blush creeps over his cheeks again. He really is adorable. Well-read, seems like a nice guy, has great taste in bookstores. Also he lives in Gotham so he won’t have to deal with a long-distance relationship. 

Yeah, Jason can definitely dig this whole soulmate thing.

****

Three Months Later

Jason traces his tongue over the writing on Tim’s bare thigh. He knows each letter by heart. “Mm, you’re still my cute little nerd.”

Tim huffs. “Ugh, you’ll tease me about that forever.”

“I have ‘those thighs should be illegal’ as a tramp stamp,” Jason retorts. Roy still makes fun of him for the placement of his soulmate mark. 

“At least it wasn't my second thought!” Tim hooks his leg over Jason’s shoulder. “You could kill a man with your thighs.”

Jason pats his muscular thigh. “Well, I’ve never tried to do that. If the occasion comes I’ll be sure to let you know how it goes.” He grins at his pouting lover. “Enough about _my_ thighs. I’d much rather bite yours.” He proves his point with a demonstration. “You were thinking about how hot I was too.” He slides up Tim’s body to kiss him.

Tim’s fingers slide into his hair. “That’s because you are hot. Especially in your gym shorts.”

Jason snickers. “I buy ‘em short just for you, baby.” He kisses Tim again. He’s so grateful he went to Ink Blots after his workout three months ago. If he hadn’t, he would never have met Tim. would never have known this happiness.

It’s taken twenty-two years to meet his soulmate. Tim Drake is more than worth the wait.


End file.
